Dark Influence rewrite
by Raven Muertos
Summary: Harry hears the prophecy and promptly decides to take things into his own hands, still in a rage over Sirius's death. That said, being Harry, he goes stupendously overkill. A rewrite of my older fic, Dark Influence
1. Fallen Hero

**Hey guys, Raven here, with a semi-new story for you all. I have begun rewriting Dark Influence, and hopefully this story will meet everyone's expectations, including, most importantly, my own. With that said, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1: Fallen Hero

Raven Muertos stared out into the distance, perched on top of a ledge at the edge of a fifty foot tall cliff, energy surging all around him, bright green eyes glowing in the dark. The raven black wings on his back flapped erratically, constantly catching breezes trying to keep from falling off. A few minor demons occasionally came close to him only to turn tail and run when they saw him. He was, after all, one of the most powerful demons in existence, at the very least, he was one of the most powerful on this particular plane of hell. He smirked as he thought back to when he was still just a human, and those foolish magic users thrust him through the veil, thinking that death would be his end, not knowing, of course, that it would only make him stronger. Of course, the main reason that they wanted him dead was the fact that he killed several of his classmates, having cut down the Patil twins, Hannah Abbott, and Daphne Greengrass purely in cold blood. He killed Susan Bones for Tracey Davis when she promised to hide him if he did, and killed Davis as revenge when she informed the Aurors that he was in her house, while he was in the room with her. He violently ended Granger's life when he found her using the Cruciatus curse on Luna Lovegood, and then ended Lovegood's at her own request. Ginevra Weasley, the love of his life, he accidently killed in a fit of rage when she told him that she hated him for what he became, and when he came to, he cradled her dead body in his arms before he turned himself in to the ministry, agreeing to come quietly if he were allowed to be at the funerals of Luna and Ginevra, as well as a funeral of his own that be held before his execution using an empty casket. After watching his funeral, he walked straight into the veil of death, the last words he spoke being to the Head Auror, once his best friend, who had been assigned to his execution. "Ron, please, forgive me." After that, he entered Hell and became a demon. Now, he sat, thinking of his past. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his spirit and smiled, a foolish human had summoned him? He allowed himself to be dragged there, a smile on his face as he prepared the corruption of the mortals on whatever version of Earth he was being summoned to. What ever enemy that faced his summoner, his master, would rue the day he pushed his new master so far as to summon a demon.

For he was Harry Potter, and he was returning.

 **AN: So, yeah, totally cliche, I know, I know. Sorry about literally killing everyone and their sister-in-law(Hermione and Ginny, get it? Sorry, humor might not be appreciated here,) but in the version of earth Raven Muertos is being summoned to, none of them are dead. I hope you enjoy this story, please read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	2. Fall Out

**So, what do you guys think of the story so far? I hope you enjoy it, because here is the second chapter. And please review, a single review tells me more about my story than me reading it a hundreds of times over.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2: Fall Out.

Harry listened to the prophecy as Dumbledore had it play from his pensieve. He was becoming more and more furious as he listened.

"That's what you've been keeping from me all year, no for the past 5 years? That's what Voldemort's been searching for all this time? That's what Sirius DIED for?" Dumbledore moved to say something, but Harry was furious. "I should have been training all this time! Learning how to fight so I could take down Voldemort! I am the only one who can kill him, and if he kills me before I get the chance to, You're all doomed! No professor, I will not fight on your side. I will only fight on my side, and if I were you, I would stay out of my way." With that, he turned and tried to open the door out of the office, found it locked, snarled under his breath, and slammed his hand against the door, causing it to explode outward with a very loud bang. He stomped down the door, and when the gargoyle didn't try to get out of the way, he slammed his hand against it and it blew up as well. He then stormed off towards the room of requirement.

* * *

After concentrating on several targets that would have the appearance of certain people he would like blasted apart, Harry turned to the door and requested it be covered in chains, wards, locking spells, and just a large amount of rubble. He then turned to see that the targets he had received were life size statues of Dumbledore, Umbridge, Voldemort, Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Peter Pettigrew. Correction, dozens of each. He pulled out his wand and opened fire with the Reductor curse at the statues. It took him about 2 minutes of constant casting to reduce all 336 statues to dust. He then sat down on the chair that the room had summoned for him, and requested a library with books on various highly powerful magics, both Dark and Light. Calling for Dobby, he informed the house elf that he would be staying in the Room of Requirement for the next few days to few months, and kindly asked if the elf would be willing to bring him meals at breakfast, lunch and dinner until he informed the elf otherwise, and Dobby informed him that he would love to. Harry then immediately got to work, studying to try and figure out what "the power the Dark Lord knows not" was.

 **AN: So, what do you all think? As you can see, this is not meek cooperative canon Harry. This Harry is going to fight for himself, and only himself. I hope you guys appreciate it. Before I get any comments about how "This is so OC" or "Harry wouldn't do that" I'd like to remind you that Harry has a rather vicious streak, as shown in books six where he said "Personally I'm crossing my fingers for another death", where he was talking about the jinx on the DADA profession, hoping that it would kill Snape, how Harry used the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix, or how he used Sectumsempra on Draco, and was angrier about the fact that he lost the Half-Blood Prince's book and all the detentions he had, rather than about the fact that he just cut open Draco in a dozen different places, so what Harry's doing here and even what Raven Muertos did fit his character, with some minor tweaking. With that said, I hope you enjoyed, and read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	3. Inner Demon

**Hey guys, here is a third chapter of the rewrite of Dark Influence. On with the story. I think you can see where this is going...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3: Inner Demon

Harry sat in the room of requirement, reading the books on Dark Magic. For the last month he had been learning the powerful Light Magics, in particular, spells of wind, ice, fire and lightning. At the moment, his favorite spell was Fulminatus, a spell that launched a blast of lightning from his wand. He looked at the book he had found, it appeared to be a book on Demon Summoning. It was powerful magic, and he felt certain that it would give him an edge over Voldemort.

 _Demon Summoning is one of the most dangerous and powerful magics in existence, and is the darkest of magics. When done correctly, it summons a demon from hell to come forth and do the bidding of the caster. The spell itself includes summoning the demon, and then binding it to the caster's will. There are two types of demons, minor and major. Minor Demons consist of groups of demons referred to as types. There are 5 types, with Type 1 being the weakest and Type 5 being the strongest. Major demons are even stronger, with the weakest Major demon being far stronger than the strongest Type 5. There are three kinds of Major demons, Succubi, Iras, and Corruptas. Succubi(Singular: Succubus) are the weakest, they are beings of pleasure. Iras(Singular: Ira) are stronger, and are beings of rage and fury. Finally are the Corruptas (Singular: Corrupta) humans who for one reason or another, became demons. They are the strongest kind of demon, and the most feared. Major demons have the ability to "Feed" off of particular emotions, making them stronger, without dampening the emotion in question. For more information on the different kinds of demons and how to summon them, refer to chapters 2-9._

Well than. That was interesting. Harry flipped to chapter 9, and began reading more about the Corruptas.

 _Corruptas are the most powerful kind of demon, and for good reason. Like all Major demons, they are capable of feeding off of humans and other intelligent creatures, but unlike Succubi, that are only able to feed off of pleasure, and in particular, lust, and unlike Iras, that can only feed off of rage and anger, they feed off of choice, or more accurately, they can feed off of any negative emotion, but only when permission is willingly given. Like with Succubi and Iras, when a Corrupta feeds, it does not affect the emotion itself, or how the emotion is felt by the one who is fed on. However, unlike Succubi and Iras, when a Corrupta feeds, it also strengthens the one who is fed on._

After reading more about Corruptas, Harry stepped aside and requested the room of requirement grant him some chalk, candles, and a glass jar. He then began lighting the candles, placing them around him in the formation described in the book, in the center of the candles he drew a circle around himself before he picked up the jar and began reciting the words that the book had given him.

" _Vi et virtute magnus ignis Inferni te accerso daemon infernalis procedent monstra iussu suo nova et dominus!_ " As he spoke, Harry noticed that the jar in his hand had turned cold and dark, and knowing it was time, he smashed the jar down at his feet. A massive black storm cloud rose up around him, and he watched as all of the candles went out. He felt a massive surge of energy go through him before he fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw himself in the middle of a massive fortress, surrounded by various glowing symbols and items, and immediately recognized it as his mindscape. He smiled as he watched a storm cloud floating nearby, a lightning bolt slamming into the ground repeatedly. He knew those were his memories of studying lightning magic. The section of wall that was frozen over in the shape of a bizarre rune was his studying ice magic, and there was an ominous looking bookshelf that was his studying Dark Magic. He was staring at it smiling, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he turned to see something standing there, facing him. "Really makes you wonder about the weak matter that they teach at Hogwarts."  
It looked human but not, with raven black wings on its back and with hair the exact same shade as the wings, and glowing green eyes. It had 3 inch long, razor sharp claws at the end of each finger, and seemed highly familiar. Scariest of all, it had a shadow black lightning bolt scar in the middle of its forehead, almost exactly like his own.

"Who are you?"  
"Those that know of me now call me Raven Muertos, but once, before I was pushed through the veil, I was known as Harry Potter."  
"What happened?"  
"It would be easier to just show you." Suddenly, a million images seemed to flash through Harry's eyes for a moment, before suddenly it stopped. Yet somehow, Harry knew exactly what happened.

"They all died?"  
"All of them."

"I'm sorry."  
"It's nothing to be sorry about. They were weak and I was strong. They made their choices,, and I made mine."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I will grant you power, huge amounts of power, in exchange for the chance to reside in your head."  
"Of course. I wouldn't have summoned you if I couldn't deal with the consequences." The demon gave a laugh.

"If you say so, Harry, if you say so"

 **AN: Cliffhanger! I hope you guys don't mind to much. Sorry that I haven't been updating for the last few weeks. I hope you enjoyed. Read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


End file.
